


Doing adult stuff

by Mysterious0shadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious0shadow/pseuds/Mysterious0shadow
Summary: Eren sneaks into Levis office.





	

Eren sneaked out of his room to be with Captain Levi.

*Knock, knock*

"Ugh, come in." sighted Levi. Eren went in and sat on the couch in front of Levi. "What can I do for you Jaeger?" asked Levi while finishing his paper work.

"I want to ........ become an adult. Can you like ....... help ...me?" asked Eren and blushed. Levi saw that expression and smirked. He stood up and walked towards Eren to help him become adult.

"Are you sure you want to become adult Eren?" asked Levi. Eren nodded. "Are you 100% sure you want to become an adult?" asked Levi. 

"Well if it doesnt bother you.........then can you like....." said Eren. "Spit it out, brat." said Levi already losing his mind.

"Can you help me become an adult?" whispered Eren. "Okey lets turn you into adult then." said Levi. 

He stood up and reached something from his first drawer. Eren thought it was lube.

"Are you sure you want to become an adult?" asked Levi for the last time. "Yes i am ready." said Eren eagerly.

Levi grabbed the taxses folder and said. "Lets make you an adult by payng taxses." He slammed the folder right in front of Eren

'Under that I didn't meam taxses' thought Eren

Eren and Levi started to pay taxses and Levi formed Eren into an adult.

 

The end


End file.
